


Auradon Year 2

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 2 has sexual tensions for the new room assignments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room Assignments

[Mal]  
After a long summer it's time to go back to Auradon. Being with Lonnie has it perks I am dominant in bed, her parents like me, and I get to live with them during break. So yep life is good, Ha Carlos stays with Ben all the time like a lost puppy. Evie, well she is with Audrey at all times. Jay, who knows? Lonnie, well we are totally different than Benlos and Edrey. Lonnie isn't even clingy at all. We like personal space and stuff. Anyway I stopped on the brakes of my car, Lonnie stared at me. I laughed, "Yes how may I help you." She said, "We're 28 miles and you need food?" I said, "Just a burger from Burger Princess ha so classy." Lonnie smirked, "See this is why I said yes, you make me laugh." I said, "How about last night then?" She said, "We were in a pool of cum at that hotel." I said, "Oh contrail I was good last night." Lonnie said, "Yep."  
We got to Auradon. I parked the car then we went to get our room assignments. After reading: Of course Carlos gets the easy way out. Lonnie said, "So about our room." Evie said, "Good luck sleeping girls we fuck a lot." I said, "When?" Evie said, "At night don't you two do it every night?" Lonnie said, "No." Audrey said, "We fuck every night I make Evie scream my name when I hit her g spot." I said, "OK then." Jay said, "I had to run all the way from his castle to here." Chad said, "Babe I enjoyed it every bit." Jay said, "You're an idiot. But...." I said, "Ok we get it." We went to our rooms, the one I was sharing with Lonnie was a good size, a big bed, a television, microwave and food. Lonnie said, "Couple's room. For couples only like us." I said, "Lonnie this wasn't here last year. You had a crush on me since day one." Lonnie smiled and said, "Yep."


	2. Sex on the bed

[Audrey]  
Evie stared at me. "Uh this is creepy." Evie whined, "Audrey?" I said, "Ok what?" She said, "We got someone else at both ends. Mal and Lonnie are at the end of the hall." I said as Evie curled up near me, "So my princess." Evie said, "W......" I kissed her, I put my tongue in her mouth and she started to moan. I took off her jacket and said, "Ok Evie baby where's the sex toys?" Evie said, "Suitcase." I grabbed them, then took off Evie's shirt and saw her perky tits. I took off my dress, "Oh Audrey you bad girl." I said, "Hey I sometimes don't wear underwear as you know." Evie said, "About....." I took off her pants and grabbed the dildo and shoved it in her pussy, "You aren't wearing any either." I put it in and out so many times that I hit the g spot." So loud we got a knock on the door. We put on robes. I opened the door, "Mal?" She said, "Keep it down we're trying to sleep for a while." She left. Evie said, "My turn." I nod and she just licks me. God this girl is my life.


	3. First Day of Class

[Mal]  
I got up and groaned, I didn't want to wake up cause we got class and Lonnie just said, "We have to go to class today." I groan, "We should just stay in here and watch whatever is on the TV." Lonnie said, "Who screamed?" Evie walked in, "I'm pregnant." I said, "Oh great.'' Evie said, "Uh Yeah and Audrey has made it." Lonnie said, "We're just getting a sperm doner for us." I nod, "Yep after we get settled when we get married." Audrey yanked Evie's arm and Jay popped in I punched him out and shut the door. Lonnie said, "You're mad and I like it." I smirk, "I guess I am mad at Jay he still owes me 442k dollars in cash." Lonnie said, "This is life...... hell." I smile as I opened the mini fridge, "Food, Cakes, Sodas, Candies, this shit called, Prune Juice." Lonnie said, "Prune Juice I heard of that and never had it." I said, "Had it on the isle, not any good." Lonnie said, "This has sugar." I said, "Oh there's everything." I said, "Let's go." We sat in class. Jay said, "Porn you two were watching." I said, "Oh shut up Jay." Chad said, "You two are weird." I nod, "Aren't we all." Evie said, "Good one." Lonnie smirked, "Chad, turn around before Mal bashes your face in." He said, "Ha." Class sucks


End file.
